The engine assembly arrangement serves preferably for driving the motor vehicle and in this regard, therefore, for supplying a torque directed at driving the vehicle.
The drive assembly is present here as a traction machine of the motor vehicle. For supplying the torque, the engine assembly arrangement is equipped with the drive assembly, which can fundamentally be designed in any way. For example, the drive assembly is present in the form of an electric machine, in particular an electric motor. The drive assembly is mounted via the at least one first fixed bearing directly at the support element. The support element, in turn, is arranged and fastened to a vehicle body, a vehicle chassis, an engine assembly carrier, or the equivalent or constitutes a part of one of the elements mentioned. The support element is present here, for example, in the form of the engine assembly carrier, a region of the vehicle body, or a region of the vehicle chassis.
The first fixed bearing is fastened in a fixed position at the support element. The drive assembly is mounted via the first fixed bearing at the support element and, in particular, is mounted rotatably around an axis of rotation of the first fixed bearing. It can be provided that the drive assembly is mounted via exactly one first fixed bearing at the support element. Of course, however, the use of a plurality of first fixed bearings is also possible, in which case the drive assembly is mounted directly at the support element via a plurality of first fixed bearings, which are preferably each spaced apart from one another. The first fixed bearings are thereby arranged next to one another and, in particular, their axes of rotation coincide in a common axis of rotation.
Because, based on the use of a fixed bearing, such a mounting of the drive assembly at the support element cannot pick up any torque, it is necessary to support the drive assembly additionally with respect to the support element. For this purpose, it is possible to provide, for example, a articulated support, which, on the one hand, engages at the drive assembly and, on the other hand, engages at the support element. In an embodiment of this kind, however, it is possible to create only a small support base, so that large forces act on the at least one first fixed bearing as well as on the articulated support.
Known from the prior art is the publication DE 102 44 361 A1. This document shows an apparatus for vibration damping in a vehicle, wherein a vehicle subframe is provided with bearings for a component that is to be mounted, preferably an engine assembly. Provided are means that fix or limit the distance between the vehicle subframe and a bearing of a spring damper strut, wherein the vehicle subframe is attached to a bearing of the spring damper strut in a substantially rigid manner. For this purpose, a strut is attached between the vehicle subframe and a bearing of the spring damper strut or a bearing of a damper.